Twilight in the Car
by Kurt Diggory
Summary: Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe tienen un atardecer algo mas movido de lo que pensaban, dentro del auto.


**Este one-shot se me ocurrio mientras estaba en la escuela, dije: Tiene mucho que no escribo Lemon... Y luego: ¿Porque no uno Kurtbastian? y Tadaaa! xD Va para Karla Hummel Kiryuu, que fue quien me animo a subirlo.  
**

Era un dia de primavera, dentro de un auto, dos chicos miraban el atardecer, un castaño ojiverde y uno de ojos avellana.  
-No te parece hermoso, Bastian?- Dijo el ojiverde tomando la mano del castaño, Sebastian lo miro de reojo y sonrio de una forma algo perversa.  
-Tu sabes lo que es hermoso para mi-… -Le lanzo una mirada fugaz recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Kurt lo miro divertido.  
-Me siento violado con la mirada, sabes?-  
-Esa era la intención- Respondió el otro con voz desdeñosa, ambos estaban en la parte trasera del auto así que no fue difícil para Sebastian el acercarse para robarle un beso a su acompañante, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo estrujo contra si.  
-Basta, Bastian! Me aplastas!- Dijo Kurt entre risas.  
El ojiverde se levanto y se sentó en las piernas de Sebastian con las suyas abiertas y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.  
Sonrio.

-Esto es mucho mejor que el atardecer- Dijo Bastian tomando a Kurt de la nuca y la cintura y acercándolo a el para darle un beso apasionado, la piel se les erizo a los dos y Kurt se movió en su lugar encendiendo los sentidos de su amante.  
-Tu siempre intentando provocarme- Dijo Bastian mordiendo el cuello de Kurt, el cual para ese momento ya había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos.  
-Sabes que me encanta, no puedo resistirme- Parecía que Kurt bailaba muy levemente por encima de Sebastian. El mas "Débil" como se le llamaría, llevaba ahora el control de la situación. El otro lo tomo por la cintura para intentar que se sentara sobre el bulto que se había formado por debajo de sus pantalones .

Eres tan fácil de provocar, Sebastian Smythe- Dijo Kurt divertido y lo beso para comenzar a desabotonarle la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Sebastian paso sus manos hacia el cuello de Kurt también desabotonándole la propia, esta vez de color marrón y ambos pasaron las manos por los hombros del otro para deshacerse de la remera.  
Kurt se hecho encima de Seb quedando los dos recostados sobre el lugar. Kurt mordió levemente el cuello y la oreja del otro, bajando levemente hacia su pecho desnudo con sus manos.  
-Kurt, me prendes- Dijo Bas con los dientes apretados, sonriendo. Kurt solo río y asintió, comenzando a pasar sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes por el torso de su novio, desde la clavícula, pasando por sus pezones hasta su ombligo, bajando hasta su cinturón. Sebastian quiso reaccionar pero el ojiverde presiono su entrepierna con la mano, lo que hizo que soltara un gruñido sonoro, Kurt sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Lo hago?- Le dijo a Sebastian, quien ya había recuperado la compostura, se estaba haciendo oscuro afuera.  
Sebastian puso sus manos detrás de la nuca extendiendo los brazos, dejando ver a Kurt que hiciera lo que quisiera.  
-Viólame- Le susurro en tono divertido con rostro perverso. Kurt amaba eso.  
-Eres una puta Sebastian-  
-Pero soy tu puta, Kurt, ahora viólame- Le contesto el castaño con un deje de diversión. Kurt lo miro hacia arriba y deshizo el amarre de su cinturón, abriendo el botón del pantalón y dejando ver un bulto por debajo.

Moviendo las manos mas rápidamente de lo normal, abrió el pantalón y bajo el boxer, lo que había ahí era un miembro. El de Sebastian, que no era de mal tamaño…  
Kurt lo introducio en su boca, lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta y alrevez, rasgando un poco con los dientes.  
-Mierda.. Kurt..- Susurro Sebastian tomando entre sus manos el cabello del chico para ayudar al el movimiento levantando su cadera para hacer notar que le gustaba.  
Kurt resbalaba los labios y la lengua por el miembro erecto de Sebastian, chupando cada vez mas. La intención de este era hacer que se corriera en su boca.  
Sebastian, cada vez mas excitado le pedía a Kurt que se detuviera, pero el ojiverde lo ignoraba y seguía con eso.

Lo tomo por ambos lados del rostro y lo hizo detenerse para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces Kurt subió "gateando" sobre el chico para besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.  
-Kurt, lo haces bien pero quiero cooperar- Dijo Sebastian en un susurro. A que se refería con eso?.  
Con un movimiento bastante ágil, se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kurt debajo y lo acostó boca abajo. Paso sus manos por el torso de su amante y desabotono el pantalón bajándolo junto al boxer.  
Sin previo aviso, Sebastian separo las nalgas de Kurt y lo penetro a fondo. El menor soltó un gemido de dolor.  
-Mi.. mierda, Smythe.. se.. dete..nte.. se.. mas su..sutil…- Decía Kurt entrecortadamente, pero a Sebastian no le importo, siguió embistiendo al castaño, que estaba bastante estrecho ya que aun no se acostumbraba a la intromisión.  
Sebastian entraba y salía rápidamente, degustaba sentir a Kurt estrecho alrededor de el, y los gemidos de dolor, ahora transformados poco a poco en unos de placer lo excitaban mas.  
Las embestidas eran cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas haciendo que el miembro de Sebastian tocara muchas veces y repetidas el punto de Kurt.

-Seb..Sebastian!- Gritaba Kurt, su miembro era masturbado por el del castaño avellana con cada embestida. Estaban llegando al clímax, Kurt pedía mas a cada momento y bastian terminaba por complacerlo.

-Kurt… estoy a punto!- susurro Sebastian en el oído de su novio, Kurt espero un poco pero termino por correrse en la mano de Sebastian y este dentro del otro.  
-Te amo.. –susurro Sebastian, algunos decimos cosas locas después del sexo.  
-Yo también Bastian…- Dijo Kurt y luego agrego con tono divertido –Habrá que lavar el auto…


End file.
